


I See You Everywhere

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: Written for steggyfanevents Steggy Week 2019 for the prompt: Tropes, clichés, symbols, and associations.Steve has a thing for Peggy's lipstick.





	I See You Everywhere

Steve had always loved the red of Peggy’s lipstick. It had been one of the very first things he had noticed about her, after she had socked Hodge on the jaw that was. Steve was unable to perfectly describe the shade of red which adorned her lips almost every day, it being somewhere between a true red and a maroon, so he had simply taken to calling it Peggy Red. Peggy Red left it’s traces everywhere, on the rim of the mug she had been drinking out of, on the end of the pen she had been chewing as she wrote her reports. There was something almost territorial about it, Peggy Red marked these objects, these spaces as hers. After Steve had noticed it, he began to see it everywhere around the base, the red marks showing the trail of her day. One of the first things he saw after the serum was a flash of red after he collapsed, disorientated from the pod. He spent more time than he would care to admit thing about Peggy Red, and by natural extension, the lips which it adorned. He pondered them often, lying in the darkness of his bunk, thinking about their shape, their fullness, their colour and he drifted off with a smile on his face, thinking abut how hey would feel pressed against his. It felt like the most overwhelming moment of his life when Peggy walked into that pub wearing an entire dress of that same beautiful shade. It was hard to take his eyes from her for even a second, she looked so glorious. There was hardly a second anyway when Steve was in her presence, that he was not in awe of her. She was so beautiful, incredibly talented, feisty, confident and the best fighter he knew. The colour just amplified this awe a million times over. Kissing those lips gave him something to fight for. The smear of red left on the corner of his mouth compelled him to fight, to give that red bastard everything he had.

When he woke up in the future, he tried to find any shade of red like it, but to no avail. Peggy Red was as unique as the woman it was named for, and he was clearly destined to never see it again. Sometimes he thought he saw flashes of it, but it was never quite the same. He noticed other lipstick marks more often now, reds, pinks, nudes, even a smear of purple once around a disposable coffee cup, but it was never the same as Peggy Red. No other colour could so encapsulate Peggy Carter as that one could. It wasn’t exactly as if he had a lot of quiet moments in the future to ponder this loss of sorts, but in those small moments where he could stop, and think, her absence was felt most acutely. 

When he finally made his way back to her, all those years later, he appreciated those little splashes of red everywhere more than he could ever describe. The trail of her day was all around him, from her teacup in the morning, to the cloth she used to take her makeup off with in the evening, he was surrounded by the evidence of her life. Life was bliss. He was able to kiss those Peggy Red lips on a daily basis, and that information alone was enough to floor him. The sweetest moment of all came when he saw Peggy Red planted on their newborn daughters tiny little head, Peggy’s lips grazing the downy hair on her head as he cradled the small bundle in his arms. Peggy Red would now and always be Steve’s favourite colour.


End file.
